


Irritating

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Kayden/Sat, Jealousy, Kayden is a little shit, M/M, Oblivious Tanner, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The worst thing of it all, is that Sat and Kayden are in a relationship, or so Tanner believes.They haven’t exactly put a label on it, but they sleep in the same room, have been seen wearing each other’s clothes – and not only Sat – and well… they might’ve kissed – and completely made out – in front of everyone with no shame, but they always say that they’re open, which is what confuses Tanner most: why would you want to share such beauty to the world?Doesn’t this mean that there’s hope for him? Ugh, this is all so vexing.
Relationships: Kayden/Sat (Sagas of Sundry: Dread), Kayden/Sat/Tanner Sills, Kayden/Tanner Sills
Kudos: 8





	Irritating

With all they had to collectively go through, silence has become something most unnerving to them: it’s a sign of things lurking in the dark, it means uneasiness, it means that they can’t afford to keep their guard down, it means that bad things are coming.

Still, sometimes silence is also required: it means peace of mind, it means calmness, it means rest.

This is one of those moments in which the house is silent, which seems weird since they all live together now – Kayden’s house was in a horrible state of disrepair but it was the best they got, and with a bit of work they managed to make it livable – but Darby and Raina have gone on a date, Sat is napping in her room – and Kayden’s – while Tanner’s reading in the living room.

He still does check the corners from time to time, but he’s so engrossed in his book that the silence doesn’t bother him that much; he’s trying to branch out with his photography, so he figured that reading about some of the most famous artists will help him get the inspiration he needs.

Besides, he’s not entirely alone either: for some reason, Kayden has decided to bother him – like he always does.

Technically he’s not even paying any attention to him. He’s just sitting on the couch, right on Tanners line of sight – he can see him quite well from the desk they use as a table – and… he’s not doing anything besides chewing gum. He’s not even watching tv – they try to keep tv watching at a minimum cause the electricity bill isn’t cheap and they can’t afford to spend too much for that. He’s just there existing, being his annoying self.

Kayden has always irritated Tanner, but for some reason today he’s being a special brand of annoying, even if he’s not doing anything.

He remembers how he broke down a couple of months ago, when they got back to the camp, and he also remembers how smug he felt about it; he knows it’s a piece of shit thing to do, but he feels that, at the time, Kayden deserved to feel like shit.

Things have gotten slightly better, though Kayden is still an annoying little shit – even though less than before.

Why does he irritate Tanner so much, then? It’s hard to explain even for Tanner himself.

It’s just… everything he does, he does with something particular, something that Tanner still hasn’t indentified, that makes him stare with his mouth agape. Just how can he act the way he does so naturally?

How can he be so… himself?

The major problem with this kind of thinking is that… this is exactly how it started when he developed a crush on Sat.

It’s just so irritating how pretty and cool and everything they are; it really is unfair, you know?

And yet he doesn’t think it’s unfair when he gets to watch, even during the simplest of moments, and he definitely doesn’t think it’s unfair when he gets to immortalize them in photos, photos that he keeps to himself and looks at when he feels in a particular mood. Ok, this sounds very creepy, but he swears it’s not; he doesn’t jack off to them, ok?

He closes his book loudly enough that Tanner turns to look at him. His expression is neutral just for a moment before tuning into his usual smirk.

\- Something’s wrong? -.

The worst thing of it all, is that Sat and Kayden are in a relationship, or so Tanner believes.

They haven’t exactly put a label on it, but they sleep in the same room, have been seen wearing each other’s clothes – and not only Sat – and well… they might’ve kissed – and completely made out – in front of everyone with no shame, but they always say that they’re open, which is what confuses Tanner most: why would you want to share such beauty to the world?

If it was him, he wouldn’t give that up for nothing in the world.

Still, doesn’t this mean that there’s hope for him? Ugh, this is all so vexing.

\- ‘S nothing -, he mutters because no, he won’t give Kayden the satisfaction of knowing his troubles. He may be pretty, but he’s still an annoying little shit.

\- Sure -, he replies in fact, with clear sarcasm. Well, Tanner has never been a good actor after all.

Still, he’ll try to dissimulate everything; if Kayden ever finds out that he may have even just a tiny bit of a crush on him – and Sat, but everyone knows about his crush on Sat – it’s over.

\- Mind your own business -, he tries, but doesn’t he know that those words are always a clear invite of doing the opposite?

He just dug his grave deeper like this, and the fact that this is what finally gets Kayden up from the couch, filling the distance between them with large steps, is the proof.

It’s almost like Tanner’s being circled by a shark when Kayden steps around him, and he jumps slightly at the feeling of his hands grabbing his shoulders from behind. He’s very nervous.

Kayden leans down then, hot breath ghosting against Tanner’s ear. Not even in his wildest dreams he ever imagined something like that… no, that is a complete lie; if anything, he imagined way more than this, but this isn’t the right time to think about _that_ , or else Kayden may notice some physical clues as to what’s going on.

\- You sure you’re not lying? -.

It’s such a simple phrase, and yet it sounds so _dirty_ coming from Kayden’s lips. Tanner has no idea how he manages to do so; it’s just because that’s how Kayden is, or is Tanner in the wrong? Could it be that his feelings make him hear this differently than it actually is?

As always when it comes to these matters, the answer is not clear, and Tanner hates this.

Yes, he hates it so much, and Kayden doesn’t make things easy.

He’s just so, _so_ … irritating.

\- Stop that! -, he says then, trying to shake Kayden off of him, and somehow he actually succeeds; must’ve taken him by surprise. When he turns towards him in fact, what Tanner sees is a confused look on his face.

\- What the matter with you lately? -, Kayden asks then, - You’ve been snappy and irritated… well, more than usual -.

Is Tanner high, or does Kayden sound worried?

No, he must be high. There’s no way something like that is happening for real.

No matter what he said or did during their last trip together – the one that ended it all – he still refuses to acknowledge that Kayden does have human feelings. It would only make his crush harder to suppress if that was the case, but after all, isn’t it already hard to suppress?

Shouldn’t he just accept things as they are and move on?

Maybe his friends are right when they say that he’s a “stuck-up jerk”.

\- It’s just… -.

He doesn’t have the words.

\- It’s just you -.

That doesn’t explain it either.

\- You’re just so… _you_ -.

Good job, Tanner. You’ve delivered such a good speech that you brought peace to the whole world.

Another thing he hates about Kayden, Tanner realizes, is that he’s surprisingly keen on reading people.

After a moment of silence he smirks in fact.

\- Oooh, so am I the problem? -.

He gets closer again, leaning in until their gazes are on the same level.

\- How so? -.

There are many things Tanner could do: punch him in the face, spit at him, asking him to stop again and so on and so on.

What Tanner does is none of these things.

He might’ve put too much force into it, but nonetheless the surprised gasp that comes out of Kayden when Tanner slams their lips together makes it all worth it.

He smells of smoke, which Tanner should’ve predicted, but it’s still gross. Nonetheless, he can feel some sort of electricity within himself, an energy that he’s never felt before. He bets he’s red everywhere: his face feels like it’s in flames.

Kayden is an expert kisser – must be with all the practice he’s had – and it shows when he aggressively presses his tongue between Tanner’s lips, forcing them open, and in a moment Tanner’s overwhelmed and all he can think about is _Kayden, Kayden, Kayden_ …

It’s during a moment of lucidity that Tanner realizes what he’s doing, and he pushes Kayden away. At least the other doesn’t seem to take it in stride, and he just laughs.

It’s instinct what moves Tanner’s hand on his lips, as if he’d be able to wash away the imprint that kiss has left on them.

He flustered. He doesn’t know what to say. The fact that Kayden hasn’t punched him in the face already says a lot, and Tanner’s not going to lie: it would’ve been easier if he did, but as always, things must be complicated.

It’s Kayden the one who breaks the silence, and he says something Tanner certainly didn’t expect:

\- Finally -.

Finally? What does he mean with that? Ugh, Tanner knew this was going to be so irritating.

\- Cat got your tongue? -.

\- What? No… -. He just doesn’t know what to say. Is he even supposed to say something in the first place?

\- I mean… won’t Sat be mad? -.

There’s silence. Then Kayden laughs, much to Tanner’s confusion – and irritation.

It doesn’t take long in fact for him to snap.

\- What’s the matter with you? Aren’t you two together? Is this what’s funny? -.

\- What part of “open relationship” didn’t you get? -, is the reply. Straight to the point.

\- The one that involves… me? -.

Kayden shakes his head, and yet there’s something in his eyes, a tingle of affection that Tanner has never seen in his eyes, at least when he looks at him – he has, actually, but he never noticed it until now.

\- Why didn’t you say anything, then? -.

Tanner thinks this is a legitimate question: if both Kayden and Sat were interested in him, shouldn’t they have said so? They only managed to complicate things, acting this way.

\- Well, we thought that it would sound too creepy coming from us. You were the one supposed to make the first step, if you were interested -.

Kayden’s reply is also legitimate. As much as Tanner has a crush on both of them, even if Sat had asked, he’s not sure how he would’ve reacted – and we’re talking about Sat, a person that Tanner trusts with his life.

\- So, um, should we go to Sat? -, he asks, because he really doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Meanwhile Kayden’s going back to the couch as he replies:

\- She’s sleeping now, best not to disturb her -.

He sits down.

\- She’ll come find us when she’s awake -.

Tanner looks towards Kayden, uncertain on how to respond. Would it be weird if he joined him? Should they talk about this more? He has no idea.

Thankfully for him, it’s Kayden the one who breaks the ice.

\- You know, there’s enough place for two in here -, he says, and he pats the spot beside him. He’s smirking, and when he pulls out his tongue, it’s the most vulgar thing Tanner has ever seen; it isn’t, actually, but this is how he feels now.

There’s a clear challenge in the way Kayden’s looking at him; it used to make Tanner so irritated. Now? Now he just wants to wipe that smirk off his face – and he knows he can, he did so just a few minutes ago.

He gets up, intent on joining Kayden on the couch.

Oh yes, he’ll show him.

**Author's Note:**

> My hate of anything regarding jealousy and jealousy tropes VS writing about characters who would get jealous fight


End file.
